Danger au Spotlight Diner !
by UnicornPowa
Summary: Quand Santana décide de s'en prendre à Elliot "Starchild" lui reprochant d'être trop proche de Kurt, Rachel paniquée ne sait plus quoi faire pour empêcher la latino d'en arriver au mains, c'est là que Puck décide de voler à la rescousse de sa petite princesse juive !


**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONSOIR ! **

**En attendant d'avoir assez d'inspiration pour continuer mes deux fic's en cours : "Of Return" ainsi que "Remember Me", j'ai eu l'idée hier soir de demander à quelqu'un pour moi de choisir entres les personnages de Glee deux filles et deux garçons que je devrais inclure dans cet OS ! **

**En est ressorti : Santana/Elliot et Puck/Rachel... **

**C'est du spontané TOTAL ! Ecris hier soir, relu une fois (DONC bourré de fautes, vous me pardonnerez heeein ? :c ) et publié maintenant même. **

**Disclaimer 1 : Ma couuupine Coraline (Satani sur ce site) m'a donnée l'idée de cet OS, alors si vous avez des compliments à faire sur l'histoire c'est pouuuur elle !**

**Disclaimer 2 : Je ne possède ni la série ni les personnages bla bla bla bla blaaa.**

**BOOOON LECTUURE !**

* * *

Santana et Rachel faisaient l'ouverture du Spotlight Diner ce matin là. La latino grognait déjà à l'idée de passer toute une journée à bosser en compagnie de Miss Berry celle ci, qui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de déblatérer sur ses répétition pour Funny Girl :

-Tu sais Santana, je pense que je devrais vraiment m'imprégner totalement du rôle qu'interprétais la grande Barbra ! J'ai penser à contacter tout ceux qui ont été en contact avec elle pendant qu'elle jouait cette comédie musicale, je vivrais alors au plus profond de moi tout ça et... Santana ? Tu m'écoute ?

La brune était accoudée au comptoir et semblait absorbée par un de ses ongles qu'elle limait avec attention. Rachel soupira et se décida à servir deux ou trois clients matinaux.

Au même moment Elliot « Starchild » Gilbert faisait son entrée dans le bar. Il s'installa à une table.

La juive au nez imposant passa près de Santana, la faisant sortir de ses pensées :

-Elliot est dans ta zone San' alors bouge toi !

-Ca tombe bien, il fallait justement que j'le voit lui... Rétorqua la latino.

Rachel fut intriguée par les paroles de la brune et décida donc de surveiller l'échange imminent entre les deux jeunes gens.

Santana s'assit devant Elliot et lui lança avant même qu'il n'eut le temps de relever le tête :

-Ok, petit androgyne tu vas bien m'écouter gentiment et assimiler dans ta petite tête d'extravertie que le petit Kurt sur lequel tu as l'air de flasher est fiancé, et très heureux comme ça, alors tu vas calmer tes hormones et le lâcher.

L'intéressé regarda Santana d'un air incompris et répliqua :

-Euh... D'ailleurs il est où Kurt ?

Le sang de Santana ne fit qu'un tour, elle se leva et pointa d'un air accusateur le joli minoi d'Elliot.

-Je crois que t'as pas très bien compris !

Elle s'apprêta à lui donner un coup féroce quand elle se fit stopper par une Rachel paniquée qui l'a pris à part dans les cuisines sous les regards inquiet de touts les clients.

-Ok, Santy ! Calme toi ! Ne fait pas quelque chose que tu regretteras !

La jeune femme de Brodway s'apprêtait à continuer sa morale quand son téléphone sonna : Puckerman, elle n'hésita pas et répondit. La voix de Noah résonna à l'autre bout du fil :

-Hey ma petite princesse juive ! Je suis de passage à New-York ça va ?

Rachel ne s'était pas aperçu que Santana avait quittée les cuisines pour revenir dans la salle. Elle répondit à Puck d'un air préoccupée :

-Euh.. Santana risque de fracasser le crâne d'un mec d'une minute à l'autre, j'ai peur.

-Passe moi l'adresse.

Rachel obéit au jeune homme, qui arriva rapidement, il se jeta sur Santana qui tenait d'une main ferme le col d'Elliot.

Noah l'a traîna par les deux bras, la latino tentait de se débattre en vain.

-Santana ! Stop ! Tu t'es cru encore au lycée pour t'en prendre à un mec sans défense ?! C'est bon ! T'arrête maintenant, t'es plus une gamine hystérique.

-Il... Il essayait de flirter avec Kurt putain ! Il est fiancé et heureux et puis ce connard se ramène et fout la merde ! Se défendit-elle

Puckerman lâcha son emprise puis soupira :

-Kurt est un grand garçon, il sait se débrouiller seul ! Pas besoin de toi !

Santana marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible pendant que Rachel aperçue qu'Elliot n'était plus dans la salle.

-C'est bon San' tu peux retourner au boulot tranquillement, Starchild est parti !

La brune s'empara d'un plateau et alla servir les clients installés dans sa zone.

Rachel respira enfin, Puck passa un bras autour de ses épaules :

-Alalah qu'est ce que tu ferais sans moi !

La jeune femme répondit en gloussant :

-Peu de choses ! Merci de m'avoir aidé à canaliser la tornade latino !

-Pas d'quoi ma petite princesse juive, je serais toujours là pour toi ! Par contre ! T'aurais pas un cookie ? Ça m'a donné faim tout ça !

-Tu mérites même plus qu'un cookie, continua la juive, tu mérites un café en plus !

-Bien noir alors.

Rachel servit Puck en souriant, jetant quand même de légers coup d'oeil vers Santana qui n'avait pas l'air totalement calme et remise de ses émotions précédentes, le jeune homme allait peut être, être encore utile aujourd'hui...

* * *

**OUUUUUH Ouii c'était court, même très très court pardon pardon ! **

**Doonc, est ce que le principe des personnages choisis au hasard vous plait ? Si oui, je dois recommencer ça ? Vous avez aimés ? Détestés ? Vous avez des conseils à donner ? TOUT CA C'EST EN REVIIIIEW ! **

**Merci d'avoir lu, on se retrouve bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures !**

_**Unicorn.**_


End file.
